1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to antennas, and particularly to a printed antenna used in wireless communication devices.
2. Description of Related Art
WiMAX is defined as Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access by the WiMAX Forum, formed in June 2001 to promote conformance and interoperability of the IEEE 802.16 standard, officially known as Wireless Metropolitan Area Network (WMAN). The Forum describes WiMAX as “a standards-based technology enabling the delivery of last mile wireless broadband access as an alternative to cable and digital subscriber line (DSL)”. WiMAX is approved to be operated at 3.5 GHz.
In a wireless communication device, the antenna is a necessary element for radiating and receiving radio frequency signals, and thereby reducing the size of the antenna is one solution for reducing the size of the wireless communication device. A conventional improved biconical antenna can increase the bandwidth, but has a larger size. Therefore, what is needed is a WiMAX antenna with a smaller size, better bandwidth, and better performance.